nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Time-Space Administrative Bureau
The , commonly abbreviated as TSAB or , is an interdimensional security force"It's a sort of combined judiciary and police force that governs the dimensional worlds." Nanoha, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 02. formed by a joint union of several worlds, including Mid-Childa, where it is based. They also monitor cultural growth and provide disaster relief to each world,Fate, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 02. especially when it involves magic and Lost Logia. In appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and appears in::A's, TSAB is only scarcely represented by the Asura but appears in::StrikerS reveals that the Time-Space Administration Bureau is a full-out military-like force. The TSAB Headquarters are located in the deep dimension space, and the TSAB Mid-Childan Main Office, in Cranagan. While it is mainly there to provide support for Nanoha Takamachi in the first two seasons, in the third series, Nanoha has enlisted in the organization herself and become one of the most powerful mages there, earning the nickname "Ace of Aces". Presence TSAB categorizes known dimensions into administrated and non-administrated worlds. It is present substantially on its administrated planets, where its agents act as the supreme administrative and peacekeeping power. These worlds include: The Bureau agents are also active in non-administrated dimensions. However, they avoid interfering with local politics and have to keep low profiles on non-magical worlds like Earth. Such worlds include: The Bureau apparently uses separate indices for inhabited and uninhabited worlds, since the Alzas (an administrated world) has the same number as the uninhabited world #6 (where Tre and Quattro were imprisoned after the JS Incident).Uninhabited World #6 at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. Structure , Caro) Enforcers (Fate, Teana) Tactical Instructors (Nanoha, Vita) Navy (Hayate, Rein) Special Rescue Unit (Subaru) ]] :See also the full semantic list of the Bureau's subdivisions. * TSAB High Council were the secret masterminds behind the Bureau until 0075. Very few of the TSAB members even knew about their existence. * Main Office, located presumably in the TSAB Headquarters, coordinates the activities of various TSAB branches, as well as of Enforcers, Investigators, and Inspectors. The director of the Main Office is believed to be Midget Crowbel. ** Infinity Library is the intelligence archive of the Bureau. Yuuno Scrya has been its chief librarian since 0066. * Riot Force 6 was a special unit formed in 0075 to counter the impending JS Incident under Lt.Col. Hayate Yagami's command. While de jure a part of the Ground Forces, RF6 was directly under the jurisdiction of the Main Office. It was disbanded in 0076, after fulfilling its intended purpose. * Special Duty Section 6 is a successort organization to Riot Force 6, formed in 0081 to counter the Bible of Silver Cross incident and the Hückebein family. It is once again commanded by Hayate Yagami. * Tactical Instructor Corps at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. consists of the elite combat instructors who provide additional training to the Bureau's Armed Forces in combat strategy and techniques and commonly act as in exercises. Additionally, their responsibilities include reviewing new spells, technologies, and tactics. Nanoha Takamachi is a member of the fifth group of the Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps. * Tactical Instructor Corps at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. is the division responsible for regular training of TSAB employees. Vita is a qualified instructor of the Training Corps. * Air Armaments Service at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. is the aerial branch of the TSAB Armed Forces. It is considered one of the more challenging and demanding branches of service and the requirements are very high. Teana Lanster failed her entrance examination on her first attempt. ** seems to be the air force unit stationed on Mid-Childa. Tiida Lanster was a Captain of the Capital Air Force until his death. *** 1039th Squadron at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. is the unit Signum, Vice Granscenic, and Alto Krauetta were assigned to before transferring to Riot Force 6. *** 1321th Squadron at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. is the unit Vita was assigned to before transferring to Riot Force 6. *** 2038th Squadron at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. is the unit Griffith Lowran was assigned to before transferring to Riot Force 6. * Ground Armaments Service at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. is the land branch of the TSAB Armed Forces. ** Ground Forces Academy at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. is the training facility for TSAB ground mages. The Fourth Ground Forces Academy is located in Northern Mid-Childa. Its director is Fern Corrado and its notable alumni include Fate Testarossa, Shario Finieno, Subaru Nakajima, and Teana Lanster. ** seems to be the ground unit in charge of defending Mid-Childa. Its commander until 0075 was Regius Gaiz. *** ,Battalion 104 at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. headquartered in Northern Mid-Childa, is the unit Hayate Yagami was assigned to before being given command over Riot Force 6. It is also the unit that helped contain the Coastal Airport 8 fire of 0071. *** , headquartered in Western Mid-Childa, is commanded by Major Genya Nakajima. *** ,Battalion 386 at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. headquartered in Southern Mid-Childa, is the unit Subaru Nakajima and Teana Lanster were assigned to before transferring to Riot Force 6. * Dimensional Navy at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. is the TSAB branch in charge of trans-dimensional warships, such as Arthra, Claudia, and Wolfram. They have access to the most destructive technologies available to the Bureau, such as the Arc-en-ciel. Its members around 0075 included Enforcer Fate Testarossa and Admiral Chrono Harlaown. * Rescue Corps at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. is the Bureau division specializing in rapid deployment disaster relief and search-and-rescue operations. Of particular note is the Gulf Special Rescue Unit, where Subaru Nakajima was transferred to after Riot Force 6. Its is commanded by Captain Voltz Stan and is in charge of the port areas in Southern Mid-Childa. * Wildlife Preservation Corps at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. is the branch of TSAB responsible for protection of nature in frontier worlds. Caro Ru Lushe was assigned to it before Riot Force 6 and returned to it after the JS Incident was resolved, bringing her partner Erio Mondial with her. * Bureau Facility Management at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. is in charge of maintaining the Bureau's facilities. It consists of several sub-divisions: ** is an institution that takes care and educates children with rare magical talents. Erio Mondial spent five years there before joining the Riot Force 6. ** are high-security detention facilities orbiting uninhabited worlds where the most dangerous criminals (such as Jail Scaglietti, Uno, Tre, Quattro, and Sette) are incarcerated. ** is a detention facility build far out in the oceans of Mid-Childa, dedicated to rehabilitation of young criminals (e.g. most Numbers, as well as Agito and Lutecia Alpine). Before being admitted to rehab, all magical abilities of the detainees are sealed (presumably with a powerful limiter).Maritime Detention Center at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. Membership Ranks The bulk of the Bureau membership consists of the , complete with military ranks not unlike those on Earth.TSAB Ranks at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. Ranks lower than Major General are further subdivided into and ranks, according to the service branch of the holder. :''Bold font indicates the most recent/senior rank known to have been held by the character:'' The term was used extensively in the original series and A's for the top commanding officers of the TSAB (e.g. Lindy Harlaown, Gil Graham, Leti Lowran, and much later, Chrono Harlaown), however, it is unknown whether this is just an alternative form of addressing a general-rank officer, or a navy-specific rank, or just an appropriate form of address for someone commanding a TSAB warship. Positions In addition to the Armed Forces' ranks, the Bureau has a number of official positions outside the standard ladder that, nevertheless, possess considerable authority. ; :The Enforcers are the elite agents of the Bureau, counting among both its top investigators and its most powerful or skilled mages. The requirements to become an Enforcer are extremely high because Enforcers carry large personal responsibility both in legal matters and in terms of assisting personnel. :Notable Enforcers include: Chrono Harlaown (0065), Fate Testarossa (0075), Teana Lanster (post-0076) ; Investigator at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. :Investigators lead most criminal investigations within the Bureau's jurisdiction. The title is given to Rare Skill users working as Investigators. :Notable Investigators include: Quint Nakajima, Megane Alpine (before 0068), Hayate Yagami (Special Investigator, before 0071), Ginga Nakajima ; Inspector at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. :Inspectors handle the within the Bureau itself, investigating cases of possible frauds and professional misconduct among its employees. There are Inspectors assigned to each TSAB department, sub-organization, and administrated world. :Notable Inspectors include: Verossa Acous ; Contract Mage at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. :Contract Mages are trained magic users outside of the Bureau's ranks who are hired by the TSAB temporarily. Despite that, a mage has to pass a multi-staged exam (cf. "Fate Testarossa Takes Examination") to gain the position but if successful, may enjoy a considerable lenience from the Bureau. :Notable Contract Mages include: Fate Testarossa (0065) Mage ranks The Time-Space Administration Bureau ranks its mages depending on how many exams they have passed. At the beginning of StrikerS, Subaru and Teana have passed their B rank exam. It seems to be the case that most exams are somewhat similar to that. It is implied that most powerful mages are assigned to the Dimensional Navy, which is why it is unusual that Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa, and Hayate Yagami managed to be placed into the same unit. Genya Nakajima also mentions that high-ranked mages tend to advance along the armed forces rank ladder much faster than officers with modest magical talents, explaining why a much younger but SS-ranked Hayate outranked him in StrikerS. Notable employees References Category:Factions